


Bestow

by kaige68



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“To the victor go the spoils!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bestow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 1_million_words WotD 10/6/13 - Bestow

“It houses no power. It is merely a token, a gift. No magic.”

“A token bestowed upon Harold II for winning the Battle of Stamford Bridge.”

“He was a superior warrior, it was an honor to watch the battle.”

“And so you gave him the trinket.”

“To the victor go the spoils!”

“Spoils being a radioactive and subtly toxic hand carved brooch that celebrated his win and weakened him dramatically on his race to Hastings and possibly lost him that battle against William of Normandy as well?”

“It was Loki’s idea?”

“You’ve been using that excuse for millennia haven’t you?”


End file.
